darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing Contest/Transcript
Secret Tunnel *'Austri/Vestri:' Hmmph. What do you want? **'Player:' I was wondering what was down that tunnel? ***'Austri/Vestri:' You can't go down there! ****'Player:' I didn't want to anyway. *****'Austri/Vestri:' Good. Because you can’t. *****'Player:' Because I don’t want to. *****'Austri/Vestri:' Because you can’t. So that’s fine. *****'Player:' Yes, it is. *****'Austri/Vestri:' Yes. Fine. *****'Player:' Absolutely. *****'Austri/Vestri:' Well then. ****'Player:' Why not? *****'Austri/Vestri:' This is the home of the Mountain Dwarves. How would you like it if I wanted to take a shortcut through your home? ******'Player:' Ooh... is this a short cut to somewhere? *******'Austri/Vestri:' Well, it is a lot easier to go this way to get past White Wolf Mountain than through those wolf filled passes. ******'Player:' Oh, sorry, I hadn't realised it was private. *******'Austri/Vestri:' Well, it is. ******'Player:' If you were my friend I wouldn't mind it. *******'Austri/Vestri:' Yes, but I don't even know you. ********'Player:' Well, let's be friends! *********'Austri/Vestri:' I don't make friends easily. People need to earn my trust first. **********'Player:' And how am I meant to do that? ***********'Austri/Vestri:' My, we are the persistent one aren't we? Well, there's a certain gold artefact we're after. We dwarves are big fans of gold! This artefact is the first prize at the Hemenster fishing competition. Fortunately we have acquired a pass to enter that competition... Unfortunately Dwarves don't make good fishermen. Okay, I entrust you with our competition pass. Don't forget to take some gold with you for the entrance fee. ***********You got the Fishing Contest Pass! ***********'Austri/Vestri:' Go to Hemenster and do us proud! **********'Player:' You're a grumpy little man aren't you? ***********'Austri/Vestri:' Don’t you know it. ********'Player:' You're a grumpy little man aren't you? *********''Same as above'' ****'Player:' I'm bigger than you. Let me by. *****'Austri/Vestri:' Go away! You’re not going to bully your way in HERE! **'Player:' I was just stopping to say hello! ***'Austri/Vestri:' Hello then. **'Player:' Do you have a brother? ***'Austri/Vestri:' What if I do! It's no business of yours. *'Austri/Vestri:' Have you won yet? *'Player:' No, not yet. *'Austri/Vestri:' Well don't give up! Maybe old Jack can give you a few tips. *'Player:' I need another competition pass. **'Austri/Vestri:' Hmmm. It’s a good job they sent us spares. There you go. Try not to lose that one. *'Player:' No, it takes preparation to win fishing competitions. **'Austri/Vestri:' Maybe that’s where we are going wrong when we try fishing? **'Player:' Probably. **'Austri/Vestri:' Maybe we should talk to that old Jack fella near the competition, everyone seemed to be ranting about him. If at First You Don't Succeed... Hemenster Bound *'Player:' What are you sitting around here for? *'Morris:' I'm making sure only those with a competition pass enter the fishing contest. *'Player:' I have one here. *You show Morris your pass. *'Morris:' Move on through. Talk to Bonzo to enter the competition. Meeting the Competition Sinister Stranger *'Sinister Stranger:' ... **'Player:' ...? ***'Sinister Stranger:' ... ***'Player:' ......? ***'Sinister Stranger:' ...... **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Sinister Stranger:' My name is Vlad. I come from far avay, vere the sun iz not so bright. ****'Player:' You're a vampyre aren't you? *****'Sinister Stranger:' Just because I can't stand ze smell ov garlic und I don't like bright sunlight doesn't necessarily mean I'm ein vampyre! ****'Player:' Is it nice there? *****'Sinister Stranger:' It is vonderful! Zev omen are beautiful und ze nights are long! ******'Player:' You're a vampyre aren't you? *******as before ******'Player:' So you like fishing? *******as elsewhere ******'Player:' Well, good luck with the fishing. *******as elsewhere ****'Player:' So you like fishing? *****as elsewhere **'Player:' So... you like fishing? ***'Sinister Stranger:' My doctor told me to take up ein velaxing hobby. Vhen I am stressed I tend to get ein little... thirsty. ****'Player:' You're a vampyre aren't you? *****as elsewhere ****'Player:' If you get thirsty you should drink something. *****'Sinister Stranger:' I tsink I may do zat soon... ****'Player:' Well, good luck with the fishing. *****'Sinister Stranger:' Luck haz notsing to do vith it. It is all in ze technique. *'Sinister Stranger:' I think you will find that is my spot. *'Player:' Can’t you go to another spot? *'Sinister Stranger:' I like this place. I like to savour the aroma coming from these pipes. Big Dave *'Big Dave:' Hey guy/lady! Always nice to see a fresh face! **'Player:' So you're the champ? ***'Big Dave:' That's right, guy/lady! Ain't nobody better at fishing round here than me! That's for sure! **'Player:' Can I fish here instead of you? ***'Big Dave:' Sorry guy/lady! This is my lucky spot! **'Player:' Do you have any tips for me? ***'Big Dave:' Why would I help you? I wanna stay the best! I'm not givin' away my secrets like old Grampa Jack does! ***'Player:' Who's Grampa Jack? ***'Big Dave:' You really have no clue do you! He won this competition four years in a row! He lives in the house just outside the gate. *'Big Dave:' Sorry guy, this is my spot. *'Player:' I don’t like my spot. Please can I have yours? *'Big Dave:' Sorry guy. Big Dave don’t like to lose! Joshua *'Joshua:' Yeah? What you want? **'Player:' Um... nothing really... ***'Joshua:' Quit bugging me then, dude/doll! I got me some fish to catch! **'Player:' Can I fish here instead of you? ***'Joshua:' Nuh uh dude. Less talk, more fishing! **'Player:' Do you have any tips for me? ***'Joshua:' Dude! Why should I help you? You like, might beat me! I'm not giving away my secrets like that dude Grampa Jack does! ***'Player:' Who's Grampa Jack? ***'Joshua:' Who's Grampa Jack he/she says! He won this competition four years in a row! He lives in the house just outside the gate. *'Joshua:' Hey dude! This is my spot! *'Player:' Um… can I fish here then please? *'Joshua:' No way man. I got a good feeling about this spot! Roll Up, Roll Up! *'Bonzo:' Hey, you need to pay to enter the competition first! Only 5gp entrance fee! *'Bonzo:' Roll up, roll up! Enter the great Hemenster Fishing Contest! Only 5gp entrance fee! **'Player:' I'll enter the competition please. ***'Bonzo:' Marvelous! ****''If you don't have the 5gp'' *****'Player:' I don’t have the 5gp though… *****'Bonzo:' No pay, no play. ****You pay Bonzo 5 coins. *****'Bonzo:' Ok, we've got all the fishermen! It's time to roll! Ok, nearly everyone is in their place already. You fish in the spot by the willow tree, and the Sinister Stranger, you fish by the pipes. *****Your fishing competition spot is by the willow tree. **'Player:' No thanks, I'll just watch the fun. *'Bonzo:' So how are you doing so far? *'Player:' I think I might be able to find a bigger fish. *'Bonzo:' And the winner is… The stranger in black! *'Bonzo:' And the winner is… local favourite – Big Dave! *'Bonzo:' So you're calling it quits here for now? **'Player:' Yes I'll compete again another day. ***'Bonzo:' Ok, I'll see you again. **'Player:' Actually I'll go back and catch some more. ***'Bonzo:' Good luck! Grandfatherly Advice Old Man Jack *'Grandpa Jack:' Hello young man/lady! Come to visit old Grandpa Jack? I can tell ye stories for sure. I sued to be the best fisherman these parts have seen! **'Player:' Tell me a story then. ***'Grandpa Jack:' Well, when I were a young man we used to take fishing trips over to Catherby: The fishing over there – now that was something! Anyway, we decided to do a bit of fishing with our nets, I wasn't having the best of days turning up nothing but old boots and bits of seaweed. Then my net suddenly got really heavy! I pulled it up... To my amazement I'd caught this little chest thing! Even more amazing was when I opened it it contained a diamond the size of a radish! That's the best catch I've ever had! **'Player:' Are you entering the fishing competition? ***'Grandpa Jack:' Ah... the Hemenster fishing competition... I know all about that... I won that four years straight! I'm too old for that lark now though... ****'Player:' I don't suppose you could give me any hints? *****'Grandpa Jack:' Well, you sometimes get these really big fish in the water just by the outflow pipes. I think they're some kind of carp... Try to get a spot round there. The best sort of bait for them is red vine worms. I used to get those from McGrubor's wood, north of here. Just dig around in the red vines up there but be careful of the guard dogs. *****'Player:' There's this weird creepy guy who says he's not a vampyre using that spot. He keeps winning too. *****'Grandpa Jack:' Ahh well, I'm sure you'll find something to put him off. Afer all, there must be a kitchen around here with some garlic in it, perhaps in Seers Village or Ardougne. If e's pretending to be a vampyre then he can pretend to be scared of garlic! *****'Player:' You're right! Thanks Jack! ****'Player:' That's less competition for me then. *****'Grandpa Jack:' Why you young whippersnapper! If I was twenty years younger I’d show you something that’s for sure! **'Player:' Sorry, I don't have time now. ***'Grandpa Jack:' Sigh… Young people – always in such a rush. **'Player:' Can I buy one of your fishing rods? ***'Grandpa Jack:' Of course you can young man. Let’s see now…I think 5 gold is a fair price for a rod which has won the Fishing contest before eh? ****''If you don't have the money'' *****'Player:' I don’t have enough money for that, I’ll go get some and come back. *****'Grandpa Jack:' Right you are. I’ll be here. ****'Player:' Very fair, I’ll buy that rod! *****'Grandpa Jack:' Excellent choice! *****You hand over the money and receive a fishing rod. *****'Player:' Thanks! *****'Grandpa Jack:' You’re welcome young ‘un. ****'Player:' That’s too rich for me, I’ll go to Catherby. *****'Grandpa Jack:' If you’re sure… passing up an opportunity of a lifetime you are. **'Player:' I've forgotten how to fish, can you remind me? ***'Grandpa Jack:' Of course! Let me see now... You'll need a rod and bait. You can fish with a net too, but not in the competition. ***'Player:' Ok... I think I can get those in Catherby. ***'Grandpa Jack:' Then simply find yourself a fishing spot, either in the competition near here, or wherever you can – I recommend net fishing in Catherby. Net or Lure the fish in the fishing spot by clicking on it and then be patient... ***'Player:' It's that simple? ***'Grandpa Jack:' Yep! Go get em tiger. McGrubor's Wood *'Forester:' Hey! You can't come through here! This is private land! *You will need to find another way in. ...Cheat Until You Do Evening the Odds *Ewww – it’s a smelly sewage pipe. *You stash the garlic in the pipe. *I shoved garlic up here. *'Player:' I'd like to enter the competition please. *'Bonzo:' Ok, nearly everyone is in their place already. You fish in the spot by the willow tree, and the Sinister Stranger, you fish by the pipes. *'Sinister Stranger:' Arrgh! WHAT is that GHASTLY smell??? I think I will move over here instead... *'Bonzo:' Hmm. You'd better go and take the area by the pipes then. *Your fishing competition spot is now beside the pipes. Champion! *'Bonzo:' Okay folks, time's up! Let's see who caught the biggest fish! *'Player:' I caught some fish! Here… *You hand over your catch. *'Bonzo:' We have a new winner! The heroic-looking person who was fishing y the pipes has caught the biggest carp I've seen since Grandpa Jack used to compete! *You are given the Hemenester fishing trophy! *'Bonzo:' Hello champ! So any hints on how to fish? *'Player:' I think I'll keep them to myself. Token of Friendship *'Austri/Vestri:' Have you won yet? *'Player:' Yes I have! *'Austri/Vestri:' Well done! That's brilliant! Do you have the trophy with you? *'Player:' Yep, I have it right here! *'Austri/Vestri:' Oh! It's even more shiny and gold than I thought possible... *'Austri/Vestri:' You've done us proud. Thank you lad/lass, I think we can now trust you enough to let you in... *'Player:' In where? *'Austri/Vestri:' Why, the tunnel of course! You many now come and go freely, avoiding the wolves and dangers of the cold, high mountain. You could even stop in for a beer or two! *'Player:' Excellent. That will come in most handy. Post-Quest Dialogue Austri/Vestri *'Austri/Vestri:' Welcome, oh great Fishing Champion! Feel free to pop by and use our tunnel any time. *'Player:' Thank you, I think I'll stop by. Transcript Category:Quest transcript